The Lost Sky
by Starred
Summary: Tsuna is dead causing the guardians to mourn at the loss.


**Title:** The Lost Sky

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Tragedy and Angst.

**Summary: **Tsuna is dead causing the guardians to mourn at the loss.

**Warning:** Character death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

~.~.~

The once beautiful blue sky was now a deep shade of red, rain pounded the ground repeatedly, drowning out sorrowful wails. A coffin was pelted in nature's shower, a painful reminder of a beloved's departure. The memories of what happened haunted the crying people, many berating themselves for failing their duties; they failed to protect their boss.

A funeral only the seven guardians were permitted to attend; the funeral of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo.

"J-Juudaime! I-I'm sorry!" Gokudera cried out, his face a wet mess of rain-water and tears. It was his fault his boss died; if only he hadn't let his guard down! He knew it was a mistake beyond repair; he couldn't go back in time and prevent his boss' death. His regret would haunt him throughout his days.

"T-Tsuna..." Takeshi murmured, fighting back stinging tears. His hands clenched in frustration and fury, head down in a sign of respect and defeat. Why wasn't he able to save him? Shouldn't he have been able to keep an eye on Tsuna's fight while holding his own? Would he have been able to save him? Would anyone be able to answer his unending questions? He didn't know anymore.

"D-Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo cried as he hit the ground with his fists, causing mud to splatter around him. He couldn't care about that now; all he wanted was his boss to come up to him and reprimand him, help clean him up and tell him that all would be well.

"Bossu," Chrome whispered while burying her face in her hands. Her body shook with violent sobs, leaning into Mukuro. She remembered the times her boss would give her a kind smile, asking if she was alright, putting others before himself. She missed her boss.

Mukuro hugged Chrome tightly, sadness and longing evident in his eyes, as if praying for Decimo to return from the land beyond to living and tell everyone that he was alright; that he wasn't dead and lost forever. He refused to shed tears, denying the feeling in his heart that he would burst if he didn't let the tears flow.

Ryohei was solemn and stood still, not a word coming from him. If one were to look closely, they would see the abundance of tears he shed as he cried to the skies in anguish. He wanted to hear his boss' voice and see his wry smiles whenever he did something drastic to the mansion. What could he do to make him come back?

Hibari stared at the coffin with cold eyes filled with barely hidden remorse. What was he able to do? He had to deal with the fact that the man he came to respect was gone. He wasn't going to cry; he wasn't! "You weak omnivore..." he muttered and walked away, the beginning of tears forming behind a dam.

**Flashback~**

**_Two mafia families. A battlefield. A duel to the death._**

**_Many mafia families would have considered it suicide to go against the Vongola, but apparently one family was either too courageous or too stupid._**

**_For one to become the strongest mafia family, one must defeat the top. The current top was the Vongola, and as a certain unknown family wanted to reach the top, they had to annihilate the Vongola._**

**_If one were to stumble upon the horrible sight, they would have seen a weak family being overwhelmed by the Vongola, as their crest stated on the proud flag. Guns shot, arrows flew and spears were thrown. Cries of agony and pain echoed throughout the field as casualties were made._**

**_Tsuna was fighting against the boss of the opposite famiglia, his dying will flame burning brightly on his forehead. However, due to his intuition, he knew something bad was about to happen. He briefly glanced around, seeing that his famiglia was winning, his guardians able to hold their own. However, he saw one member of the opposite family sneaking up behind Gokudera, who was too busy fighting two other close-range specialists to notice. _**

**_He quickly kicked the other boss and turned to Gokudera. "Gokudera! Behind you!" Turning his back on his enemy was his last mistake. The other boss had come up behind him and stabbed him, piercing his heart. He managed to turn around and kill the other boss, but the damage as already done._**

**_He fell to the ground, a sudden heaviness in his limbs. He knew he was going to die; he wasn't even going to struggle and deny it. He was going to die._**

**_"Juudaime!" Gokudera hurriedly killed the three enemy subordinates. "Lawn-head! Go to Juudaime now!" _**

**_That snapped Ryohei out of his daze as he ran towards Tsuna and tried to heal him. He lurched into a panic when the flames seemed to have no effect; Tsuna just got paler and paler, the gaping hole in his chest leaking large amounts of blood as he coughed._**

**_"O-Onii-san..." Tsuna choked out and grabbed Ryohei's sleeve, a tired smile on his face as his eyes began to dull. "That's funny, I can't see anymore..." he chuckled weakly._**

**"_SAWADA! OI! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Ryohei yelled._**

**"_Easier...said than done," Tsuna replied and gave a breathy laugh. "Tell everyone...That I love them...I'm...Sor...ry." He never opened his eyes again._**

**_"SAWADA! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF TO THE EXTREME! WAKE UP!" Ryohei roared in vain. He yelled to that lord that it was unfair for Tsuna, kind and good-hearted Tsuna, to be the one to die in battle. He rambled on and on as tears streamed down his face, as if he was trying to reason with the lord, begging for his boss' soul to return._**

**_The attacks of the Vongola guardians increased tenfold in strength and rapidity, seeking vengeance for the loss of an important piece of their lives._**

**Flashback End~**

Even if their boss was gone, they still had to live on for his sake. The guardians knew their boss would frown if he saw them dwelling in sadness and loss because of him. With heavy hearts, they left the field of wildflowers on which the coffin was placed, all of them trying for a smile or a cheerful word.

Under a tree, unnoticed by all except nature's eye, a young spirit stood and stared at the departing guardians, smiling.

~.~.~

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoy this. Anyway, please read and review.

**Beta note: **Hey, Era-Basilisk here. I have to say...I interfered too much in this one-shot. And my naming-skills and summary suck ;D Orz


End file.
